Where Are You Now?
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: Did Mac really go AWOL? FINISHED!
1. Is She AWOL?

(Disclaimers; I don't own JAG or any of the songs, but the story idea is mine. I hope you enjoy the story, I'll try and update soon. Feedback is always appreciated. Right now this fic is in the middle of a major makeover. Let's face it, it's just an eye sore. I hope when it's done, it'll be more readable. Hope you enjoy this first revamped chap.)

Fade in...

The day started out as most days did; deadlines, clients, witnesses, and paperwork. But even with all that on his mind, Harmon Rabb still felt uneasy. Looking over at his partner's office, which was presently uninhabited, he couldn't help but get the feeling that something was wrong.

Where was she?

The Admiral, even more worried then he, let him go to her apartment and see if she was okay. The fact that her car was still in her parking space, eased his nerves a bit.

He knocked and waited, but after fifteen minutes, he finally used his extra key to get in. What he found then ripped his heart right out of his chest.

Lying on the table was a note for him, in Mac's handwriting.

Harm-

I just can't deal with this anymore. I've just go to get away. I hope one day you'll forgive me.

Mac

"No," Harm said. But he knew that handwriting better then he knew his own. There was no doubt about it, Mac really did write that note.

He called the Admiral, who had called the police and Webb, but with no sign of forced entry, and after Harm told them of their recent fight, the police concluded that Mac left on her own accord. After they left, promising to have people check the airports, bus and train stations, Harm the Admiral and Webb contemplated their next move.

"What in the hell were you two fighting about Rabb?" Webb asked.

"It's complicated," Harm said weakly.

"I don't care if it's complicated," the Admiral boomed. "Tell me what happened. Was it about what's not going on between you two?"

Harm looked at him in disbelief. "You know?"

Webb let out a stiff laugh, "who doesn't?"

Harm held his hands up in defeat, "yeah it's about that. But Mac wouldn't leave like this. Not over that."

"I know," the Admiral said and sighed. "But right now, that's all we have to go on."

"I'll have some people look into it,' Webb offered. "But I have to get back to the office. Officially, this isn't a CIA matter," he said and left.

(Later at the office)

Harm called Bud and Harriet into his office to break the news.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Bud yelled, jumping up from his seat.

"She's gone, that's all we know. She left a note…and was gone by the time we got there."

"No," Harriet said shaking her head. "I don't believe it. The Colonel wouldn't go…"

"I know Harriet, but right now that's all we've got. We're going to find her. I promise.

Fade out…

As the months went by, there still no word from Mac. A lot had changed between them since Mac broke up with Brumby, and they hadn't exactly defined what their relationship really meant, but had just been dancing around there feelings.

He wasn't really ready then, even though he did say it aloud, but now he knew more then ever what those feeling meant to him how much she had meant to him. Harm knew it was kind of ironic in a way, which he wouldn't know how much she meant to him until she was gone, and now he knew he might not ever get that chance again. Going to work had become a disappointment to him now. Webb would stop by as often as he could, but the news was never good. He had turned up nothing, and had to give it up.

The Admiral, Bud, Harriet, and Harm still wouldn't give up. Even Bobbie Lathem tried to help them. Harm didn't know why it hurt so much. But it did. Harm turned down partner after partner, knowing that no one could replace the hole that Mac had left in him.

The Admiral has been the most understanding through this whole thing. He had given Harm time off and some of the easier cases. But it didn't make the hurt or the confusion go away. Mac was still gone. Webb had been stopping over a lot lately, just to check up on him. Even though Harm had made it clear, that he didn't want to talk about it...About her...Webb still came. Tonight he brought over dinner, for him, knowing he hadn't been eating lately.

"Eat Rabb," he said irritably, shoving the food in his face.

"I'm not hungry," harm said throwing the food on the table.

"Harm, I'm not going to sit hear and watch you starve yourself. You want to kill yourself?"

"Why would that matter?"

"It would matter to your mother, and your brother. The Admiral would care; Bud, and Harriet, hell, even me." Webb said, running a hand though his disheveled hair.

"Not to Mac," Harm muttered.

"What?" Webb asked.

But Harm didn't answer. Webb sighed, and rubbed his stiff neck. "Look, Harm I know you cared about her. We all do, and we're doing what we can to find her, but you have to face it. She's gone, and not coming back."

"You sure do have a way with words don't you Webb?" Harm yelled.

Webb put his hands up in surrender, "take it easy Harm."

"No! I'm not going to take it easy! My best friend just walked out on me! With no explanation, she just walked away. Leaving behind everything, her family, her friends..."

"And you," Webb finished for him.

Harm look at him.

"Don't start Webb," harm said in a scathing voice.

"Oh get off it Rabb! You know as well as I do, that you love her."

"Leave it alone Webb."But Webb continued as if he hadn't heard Harm. "She's gone Rabb! She left you! Just let her go!"

"No," Harm said and grabbed his keys and jacket, and left Webb standing helplessly in his apartment. Harm didn't know where he was going. He just drove around, and soon came to his favorite place.

As Harm stood in front of his Dad's name at the wall, a million thoughts ran through his mind.

"I don't know what to do Dad...don't know what to think. She just left me. Maybe Webb is right, maybe I do love her...hell I know I do. I just don't know how to go on without her."

He sighed, and went back to his car. Driving back to his place; was the longest drive he ever took. Harm turned on the radio, to cloud out his thoughts.

_I've sure enjoyed the rain, but I'm looking forward to the sun  
You have to feel the pain, when you lose the love you gave someone  
I thought by now the time would take away these lonely tears  
I hope you're doin' fine all alone, but where do I go from here_

_cause without you I'm not okay  
and without you I've lost my way  
my heart's stuck in 2nd place, ooooooo  
Without you_

_Well I never thought I'd be lying here without you by my side  
it seems unreal to me, that the life you promised was a lie_

_You made it look so easy, makin' love into memories  
I guess you got what you wanted, but what about me_

_cause without you I'm not okay  
and without you I've lost my way  
my heart's stuck in 2nd place, ooooooo  
Without you_

_Somebody tell my head to try to tell me heart, that I'm better off, without you  
Cause baby I can't liiiiiiiiiive..._

_without you I'm not okay  
and without you I've lost my way  
my heart's stuck in 2nd place, ooooooo  
Without you_

_Without you._

Harm pushed the off button hard, as he pulled in to his parking place. He knew Webb was gone. He didn't bother to turn on the lights, but just laid on the couch with that song running through his head. What would he ever do without her?

"Where are you Sarah?" he whispered to his empty apartment.

TBC


	2. Missing Him

Fade out...  
  
In the weeks and months to pass; things would never be the same. The Admiral had changed a lot. He became more and more bitter, and came down harder on the JAG staff if something was done wrong. Everyone at JAG was real careful not anger him, or even mention her name. He seemed to be this way with everyone except Harm. Everyone knew the Admiral felt sorry for him, and they couldn't blame him.  
  
Harm, had made a total change. He didn't smile anymore; or care concerning anything. He did his work and left. Everyone knew why he was turning down partners. They knew no one could replace Mac. No one was sure how close they were, but they knew not to say anything about that in front of him. It almost seemed like he didn't care about anything anymore.  
  
Bud and Harriet, on the other hand kept a closer eye on Harm. They constantly invited him over for things like birthdays, holidays, and diners, but he just kept turning them down. They knew he didn't mean to hurt there feelings, but they knew he just wanted to be alone. They knew he blamed himself for letting Mac go, as if he should have been there to stop her, or should have seen this coming. And there was nothing they could do for him.  
  
The Admiral had given Harm the day off, and was a lunch break, so he thought he should check up on him. He found him at a garage not far from his apartment. He was fixing up and old car. The Admiral was glad he was doing something.  
  
AJ: How's it going Rabb?  
  
HARM: Sir, what are you doing hear?  
  
AJ: Well, I was on my lunch break, so I thought I would stop by.  
  
HARM: Checking up on me, sir?  
  
AJ: (Sighed.) Yeah. You're worrying everyone Harm.  
  
HARM: I know sir, and I don't mean to.  
  
AJ: I know you miss her Rabb, we all do, but-  
  
HARM: But I have to get over it sir.  
  
AJ: It's not as easy as it sounds.  
  
HARM: No, it not.  
  
AJ: Especially for you.  
  
HARM: Yes sir.  
  
AJ: You want to talk about it?  
  
HARM: (Sighed.) No sir. I wouldn't know what to say. I mean she just left.  
  
AJ: I have been holding off processing her AWOL papers, but I put them in this morning.  
  
(Harm sat on the bumper, and Admiral, sat on a crate across from him.)  
  
HARM: She has been my partner for five years, sir. Everyday when I went to work, I knew she would be there. She wasn't just my partner, but my best friend. She was....  
  
(But Harm couldn't finish.)  
  
AJ: You love her, don't you Rabb?  
  
(Harm looked up at him surprised. Harm softly laughed.)  
  
HARM: I do sir. But I just never told her. I didn't know how.  
  
AJ: There is never an easy way to say that you love someone.  
  
HARM: Especially when there not hear to hear it.  
  
AJ: You'll be okay Harm. You will.  
  
HARM: Yes sir.  
  
(After the Admiral left, Harm threw down his tool, and took another drink from his beer. He knew he was drinking to much, but he didn't care. With Mac gone, he really didn't care about anything anymore.)  
  
Fade out....  
  
Mac cautiously opened her eyes, hoping it was all a bad dream, but she knew it wasn't. It had been exactly sixty three days since she had been abducted, and taken to her new 'home.' as Palmer called it. She was sitting in her kitchen reading the paper. She had just read the article, about Palmer escaping, and was about to call Harm, when her doorbell rang. He had come into her apartment late one night dressed as a delivery man, and when he had knocked her out, and tied her up. Mac knew she was in trouble. When she had come to, he explained her what was going and what he planed for her and Harm.  
  
(Sixty three days earlier.)  
  
PALMER: You see Colonel it's very simple. I take you hostage, and make it look like you went AWOL. To everyone it looks like you are leaving your career behind, and not to mention all of your friends behind, especially Harm. And you know how that will crush him, when he finds out that you have left.  
  
MAC: I won't do it.  
  
PALMER: Oh I think you will. You see, it's either you write that note, and come with me, or I can call my friend, who is monitoring the Commander's place, and have him kill you're Flyboy.  
  
(Mac gave him a weird look.)  
  
PALMER: Wondering how I know that stupid little nick name you gave him. I have been watching the two of you for the past few months.  
  
MAC: You bugged our phones.  
  
PALMER: Oh you catch on quick. You see I have a score to settle with the Commander, and Agent Webb. What better way to settle it, then to take away the only thing that means anything to them.  
  
MAC: They have a lot more that means something to them then me.  
  
PALMER: (Laughs.) You two must be blinder then I thought. Everyone knows that you and Rabb love each other, but have yet to admit it. How romantic. It makes me sick.  
  
(Mac opened her mouth, and then closed it again. Palmer laughed.)  
  
PALMER: Speechless?  
  
MAC: (Whispers.) Go to hell Palmer.  
  
(Present.)  
  
(Mac knew that she would do anything to protect Harm. Even if that means, being held hostage by this creep. He always brought her pictures of Harm that he clamed he had his 'Friend' take, and if she ever tried anything, he would have him killed. She also knew that there was no chance for her to be rescued, since she left that note, that Palmer had her sign. She just had to hope for a chance to get away. She wouldn't give up hope to get back to Harm. She had a lot to tell him. She remembered a song that she heard on the radio, and how it described her, and how she felt about Harm.)  
  
Everybody's got something  
  
They had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday  
  
That just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know  
  
But still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though that I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be will always be  
  
With you...  
  
Somewhere in my memory  
  
I lost all sense of time  
  
And to my world can never be  
  
Cause yes that day is all that fills my mind  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it should be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know  
  
But still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
And even though that I pretend that I moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
Your the one I think about each day  
  
And no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
  
You'll always be the one I'll never forget  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
Because love's a stranger and wasn't then  
  
No matter how I try and try  
  
I just can't say goodbye  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even thought that I pretend that I moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
That you're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you....  
  
(Mac sighed, and tried not to cry. She had a lot that she had to tell Harm, but he must think that she abandoned him. What would he say to her when he saw her? How could she face him now? Even though it wasn't her fault for leaving, she couldn't tell him.) 


	3. Two Ears, No Waiting

(A/N: I know this is short, but the next chapter have a big twist on it. Enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Fade in. Wiping the sweat off of his brow Harm continued to rub the soap into his bi-plane. It had been a while since he had been up here, but he didn't have the heart to fly her. Harm just thought a tune up, and a good rub down were good enough for today. Pops had left the radio out for him, but he hadn't been paying attention to the music much. The sound of footsteps approaching made the rag slip from his hand.  
  
STURGIS: Thought I would find you out here.  
  
HARM: Sturgis? Is that you man?  
  
STURGIS: Well it isn't Santa Claus.  
  
HARM: How?...  
  
STURGIS: I got transferred two days ago. When the Admiral heard that we were old buddies, he filled me in on what happened. I'm sorry man.  
  
HARM: What did he tell you?  
  
STURGIS: That your best friend and partner went AWOL.  
  
HARM: We've been partners for six years. You aren't just a best friend after six years.  
  
STURGIS: Were you two involved?  
  
HARM: I don't know what to call it.  
  
STURGIS: Did you sleep with her?  
  
(Harm shot him an angry glare.)  
  
HARM: What is this; twenty questions? No! I did not sleep with her.  
  
STURGIS: Sorry man; I've just never seen you so closed up like this. Not since.  
  
HARM: Not since Diane?  
  
STURGIS: I didn't mean to bring that up.  
  
HARM: Did anyone tell you that Mac and Diane could have been identical twins?  
  
STURGIS: What?  
  
(Harm pulled a picture of Mac, little AJ, and him out of his wallet.)  
  
STURGIS: Wow. You weren't kidding.  
  
(Harm didn't answer, but just took another drink of beer.)  
  
STURGIS: You wanna talk about it. See; (He points to his ears.) two ears no waiting.  
  
(Harm chuckles.)  
  
STURGIS: I know you man, and this is eating you up.  
  
(Harm sighs and puts down his drink.)  
  
HARM: I don't know what to say, buddy.  
  
STURGIS: Try starting at the beginning.  
  
HARM: It all began in a rose garden.  
  
A few hours of talking to Sturgis, Harm felt like a weight had been lifted form his shoulders. But the fact that Mac was still gone brought it all back down. Sturgis had helped him finish cleaning up the bi-plane, and they made plans tomorrow to go to the gym. Harm knew Sturgis wasn't trying to make him forget about Mac, or just letting the whole thing go; he was just trying to help Harm vent some frustration.  
  
HARM: So you are permanently at JAG now?  
  
STURGIS: Yeah.  
  
HARM: My new partner?  
  
STURGIS: That's up to you buddy. I won't push you about it either way.  
  
HARM: Thanks man.  
  
Fade out. 


	4. Hold The Phone!

This is a reply to that very heartfelt review that Corn critic gave me. I understand that I have been changing the POV a few times, and I apologize for that. Concerning the grammar, I write my stories on Microsoft Word before I post them. These grammar mistakes that you are probably referring to are called simple sentences. I don't know who is reading my stories, so I try and make them simple and clear enough for everyone to read. If I have failed in doing so, I do apologize. I will try and review all of my stories if I have the time, and change anything that I think needs it. Concerning my level of writing, I am a college student not quite at a college level yet, but I am working at it. I have been writing different types of things for years now; including poetry, short stories, fiction, and non fiction. If you don't like what you read, then just don't read it. 


	5. Two Can Play At This Game

(A/N: Sorry to all of those who were expecting a new chapter. Thanks for all the supporting reviews. Thanks for being patient; I just had to take care of that. I mean who makes fun of someone's English teacher like that? That critic had better not hope I come across one of his stories. Here is the new chapter. Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own JAG or any of the songs I might use. Please be nice when you review.)  
  
Fade in.  
  
Lieutenant Lauren Singer waited impatiently by the phone for the call. She knew he would call today, for an update, and she knew he wasn't going like what she had to tell him. Finally the phone did ring, and with great hesitation, she picked it up.  
  
"Lieutenant Singer."  
  
"So how is our main man today?"  
  
"He is out of town; actually."  
  
"Where? For how long?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that he left pretty quickly."  
  
"On a JAG assignment?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is he on to us?"  
  
"I don't think so, but he hasn't given up the search yet."  
  
"I wouldn't expect him to."  
  
"How is your end of the game?"  
  
"Not bad. I just might have to start playing with her a little more."  
  
"Did she break yet?"  
  
"Oh yeah, the news paper was a great idea. She believed every word."  
  
"I thought it might."  
  
"Give me a call when he gets back in town. It's time we bring our dear old commander in the loop."  
  
"Right, I love you Clark."  
  
"I love you too Lauren."  
  
And with that, both Clark Palmer and Lauren Singer hung up.  
  
TBC  
  
(A/N: I know; it was short. But that whole Critic thing has put me in a bad writers block. But I told you that this part was going to be good. Did you figure out who she was talking to before the end? I thought it was pretty obvious, although I tried to keep you guessing. Look for the next part coming soon.) 


	6. Finally, a lead to go on

(A/N: I hope everyone liked my last chap, I wrote it on kind of a whim, after a few e mails. (You know who you are. =) Standard disclaimers: I do not own JAG or any of the songs I might use. Please read and review! Tell me what you think about the chapter tittles, are they to cheesy? Anyways, on with the Fic.)  
  
Fade in.  
  
Harm groaned as he got off the elevator at JAG. It had been a long two weeks, but an even longer couple of months. Sturgis had updated him daily, on Mac's case, but so far hadn't come up with any new leads.  
  
"Hey Harm, are we still on for a game of basket ball tonight?"  
  
Harm sighed, "not tonight man. This case I just wrapped up just about put me through the ringer."  
  
"Yeah, I heard that was a tough one."  
  
"Rain check?"  
  
"Sure man. Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You just look like you haven't been sleeping."  
  
"Sturgis, get off my back, will ya? I'm fine."  
  
Fade out....  
  
Three months have passed now, and Harm had more then ever wanted to find her. He knew something didn't feel right, so he went back to her place to have another look around. The weird thing was that she had paid for six months rent in advance. But if she was going to leave, why keep up the payments? This was only one of many unanswered questions that he had. He knew that the police have already looked through the apartment months before, but he still felt there was something here that was missed. After an hour he was about to give up. Like many nights before, he sat in her kitchen, where a newspaper was spread across the table; he started reading some of the articles, when one caught his eye.  
  
Kansas:  
  
Escaping from Leavenworth in Kansas, Clark Palmer was found missing from his cell later Saturday night. It is unknown how he escaped, but sources believe that he may have had some help. It is still unclear what his motive for escaping is, or what he plans to do.  
  
(Harm read the article twice before believing it. Palmer is out. Now it all made sense. Mac hadn't disappeared, Palmer had taken her. He ripped the article out, and ran to his car. He was going to kill Palmer if he had hurt Mac in any way.)  
  
Fade out....  
  
In the Admiral's office, Sturgis, Harm and the Admiral were waiting impatiently for Webb. The Admiral had been furious, when Harm had given him the article, and hoped this was the reason that Mac had disappeared. When Webb came in, he could feel the tension in the room.  
  
"What's this all about Admiral?"  
  
(The Admiral handed him the paper.) "Why don't you tell us Webb?"  
  
(After he read the paper, he looked shockingly at the Admiral .) " Where did you get this?"  
  
"I found that in Mac's apartment last night," Harm said.  
  
By now the Admiral had lost whatever control he was holding in. "Why in the hell weren't we informed about this!"  
  
(Clay sighed, not answering AJ's question, because he knew the reaction that he would get.)  
  
"A few months ago, Palmer did escape. We have been looking for him ever since, but I didn't think that it had anything to do with Mac's disappearance."  
  
By now the Admiral was yelling. "What in the hell do you mean you didn't think it had anything to do with her! Damn it Webb, he has been after my officers for years, and you didn't think it had anything to with her? Maybe you should give your head a shake Webb!"  
  
Harm sighed and shook his head. "He has been looking for a way to get even with me and you for years, Webb. Taking Mac might have been his way to settle the score."  
  
(Webb stood, there with a confused look on his face, like he was just realizing that this could be a possibility.)  
  
The Admiral threw his hands up. "Damn it Webb, don't you ever think?"  
  
(When Clay didn't answer, Harm spoke up.)  
  
"Do you have any idea where Palmer is, Webb?"  
  
"No. But if came to Washington, to get Mac, you can surly bet he not here now."  
  
"And why not?" the Admiral asked.  
  
"If I was Palmer, and I just abducted a high ranking military officer, I wouldn't want to be where there people close by, to take me down."  
  
(Sturgis looked at the Admiral, but kept his voice low.) "He has a point sir."  
  
"But that doesn't help us find her," he interjected.  
  
"But I do think he'll be calling us soon," Webb said thinking out loud.  
  
"And why is that?" Sturgis asked curiously.  
  
"It's Harm that he wants. And he knows Harm will come after her, even if at the cost of his own life."  
  
(Under his breath Harm agreed.) "Damn straight."  
  
(All three men looked at him. Harm felt embarrassed.)  
  
"I mean Webb is right; I would give my life for the Colonel's."  
  
"Let's not do anything stupid Harm," Sturgis reasoned.  
  
"Well we're not going to let it come to that Commander," The Admiral stated.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"But I don't get it. If Palmer took her, and wanted Harm to come after her, then why would he make it look like she left?" Sturgis asked.  
  
(Webb thought a minute.) "Maybe to get the time he needed to get his plan in order."  
  
"Well he got that. Three months," Harm stated with a trace of bitterness in his voice.  
  
(The Admiral sighed.) "So, Mr. Webb, what do we do now?  
  
"Admiral, we don't even know if has her."  
  
"I see no other reason for her disappearing."  
  
"You don't think she just had to leave? Like that note says. This kind of evidence wouldn't stand up in court AJ and you know that."  
  
"But it's all we got. And damned if you think I'm not going to find that son of a bitch. But the only question is how."  
  
"We give him what he wants sir," Harm said.  
  
"And what is that?" The Admiral asked, but somehow he already knew.  
  
"Me, sir."  
  
"Rabb..."  
  
"Sir, if we want to get Mac back, then it's the only way."  
  
"Well first we have to find Palmer first." Webb reasoned.  
  
(AJ went to stand right in front of Webb. He crossed his arms over his chest.)  
  
"Well then I suggest you get started."  
  
TBC.  
  
(I hope you liked that. Like I said before, I'm hoping to get the next part posted soon, but with this damn cold, I've just been so out of it lately. Sigh.) 


	7. Head Games

(A/N: Sorry for the confusion about the newspaper part in chap. 5 (I think. This will explain the confusion. Standard disclaimers: I don't own JAG or any of the songs I might use. Has anyone noticed that I'm going back and forth from using quotations and just doing this (HARM:) I hope that doesn't bother anyone.)  
  
  
  
Fade out....  
  
Mac was surprised. Palmer keeps her untied most of the day, but today he tied her right back up after she went to the bathroom. Mac could tell he was angry about something, and that gave her a glimmer of hope, that something good was going to happen.  
  
MAC: (Teased.) Something wrong Palmer?  
  
PALMER: (Frustrated.) Everything is wrong, Colonel. I have no more reason to keep you locked up any more.  
  
MAC: (Confused.) Why?  
  
PALMER: Because he is dead. He is dead before I got a chance to kill him, that basterd.  
  
MAC: (Afraid to ask.) Who?  
  
PALMER: Rabb. He died in a car accident last night. Some drunk ran into his car. Damn it. I was really going to have some fun with him to.  
  
MAC: (Shocked.) What?  
  
(Palmer held out the front page of the newspaper for her. The headline read: Naval officer dies in auto accident. He threw the paper on the ground before she got to read anymore.)  
  
PALMER: Now I don't know what the hell to do with you. But you know I could just kill you, and get rid of you that way.  
  
(Mac said nothing, still not believing that Harm was dead.)  
  
PALMER: Oh well. I guess I could find something to do with you.  
  
(Mac held back the tears, as Palmer walked away. As soon as she heard the door close, she let out a sob, that couldn't even begin to describe the pain that she was feeling. Palmer headed upstairs, wearing the biggest smile.)  
  
PALMER: (Under his breath.) let the head games begin.  
  
Fade out...  
  
Harm nervously tapped his pen on his desk, waiting for Webb to call. It had been two weeks, and still no word on Palmer or Mac. He tried to think of any place that Palmer would take her. But he couldn't. All he could think about was there last conversation.  
  
(Three months earlier, JAG Headquarters.)  
  
(She knocked lightly on his door, and came in, shutting the door.)  
  
MAC: Got a minute Flyboy?  
  
(Oh, how he loved when she called him that.)  
  
HARM: Sure Mac.  
  
MAC: Little AJ's birthday is coming up soon, and I was wondering if you had any ideas, on what I could get him.  
  
HARM: You know I haven't had much time to think about it myself.  
  
(But Harm had thought about it. It would be little AJ's fifth birthday. That was all he was thinking.)  
  
MAC: I tell you what, how about on our lunch break, we could go out and see what we can for him. It shouldn't be too hard to shop for a five year old.  
  
HARM: Yeah.  
  
(They looked at each other for what seemed like forever, before her face grew red.)  
  
MAC: I uh, should get back to work.  
  
HARM: Yeah, me to.  
  
(She was almost to the door, when Harm called her back.)  
  
HARM: We really should sit down and talk sometime Mac.  
  
MAC: (Whispering.) Yeah, I know Harm. I know.  
  
(Harm knew she had that same feeling that he did. He knew that their time was coming. Soon they would both have what they have always wanted; each other.)  
  
Fade out... Finally, Mac did get untied that day. Right away she went for the paper that Palmer had thrown on the ground that morning. She read:  
  
Naval Officer Dies in Auto Accident:  
  
Today the Body of Commander Harmon Rabb jr. is being examined at the Freedmen Medical Center, in Norfolk Virginia. The Commander was said to have died in a drunk driving related accident. After stopping at stop light, at ten P.M late Monday night, Commander Rabb was hit from the passenger's side door. Officer Garret states: "The driver of the van was driving, so fast; I doubt the Commander even saw him. The driver had a tox. level twice the limit that the state requires." The driver of the van remains in critical condition at Washington medical center. The funeral will be held with full military honors on Saturday Dec. 15. There is no word yet on how many charges that the driver will be charged with.  
  
(Mac held back her tears, as she flipped through the rest of the paper, making sure that this was not another head game. Reading a little more of the paper, she knew it was real. Harm was really dead. And he never knew that she loved him. She hated herself for not being strong enough to tell him how she really felt. Now he was gone, and he never even knew that she didn't run away from him. But he would never know now. She drew her knees up to her chest and cried.)  
  
TBC 


	8. I'm coming for you

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Standard disclaimers: Same as in first chapter. Please review!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Fade out...  
  
Harm got home later then he wanted to from work. He spent most of the time with Webb and Sturgis, who was trying to track down Mac, but no luck. When he was about to put the key in the lock, he noticed an envelope tapped to the door. He tore it of and opened it up. There was a picture of Mac tied up to a chair. There was blood on her face, obviously from a blow to her head, and her eyes were closed. She might be unconscious. The letter read:  
  
Dearest Commander Rabb; Recognize her? Doesn't she look like you're AWOL partner? Gnaw, she left town remember? She said she couldn't handle being at JAG anymore. My deepest condolences. Will call soonest  
  
(Harm hit the wall, and silently cursed. Palmer would pay dearly for hurting her. This would be the last time he messed with Mac. Harm pulled out his cell phone, and told the Admiral that he was on his way back to the office. Harm didn't even have to explain. The Admiral just told Harm to get there as fast as he could.)  
  
(JAG ops.)  
  
AJ: What did you find Rabb?  
  
HARM: This was tapped to my door sir.  
  
(After reading it, and looking at the picture, Harm could see the anger in his face. He informed Harm that Webb was on his way over.)  
  
AJ: Sit down Harm.  
  
(Harm sat down, and we waited for Webb. Ten minutes passed before he came. They gave him the note, and Webb said he would have it checked for prints, and see if he could get a location from the picture.)  
  
AJ: I think this will be enough proof for the Secnav, that Mac didn't go AWOL.  
  
HARM: We have to find her, sir.  
  
AJ: We'll find her, Harm. We'll find her.  
  
WEBB: If he doesn't find us first.  
  
(Harm could tell the Admiral was getting agitated.)  
  
AJ: In English Webb.  
  
WEBB: I think he'll call, and try to set you up Harm, then he'll probably kill Mac in front of you, and then kill you.  
  
(The Admiral got up quickly from his desk and stood inches from Webb's face. Harm could tell he was scared. Hell, he would be to.)  
  
AJ: (Quietly.) But we won't let it come to that, will we Webb?  
  
WEBB: Of course not.  
  
(He took a few steps back.)  
  
WEBB: I'll put some men on you're house, so we'll make sure he wont try anything tonight, and we'll keep looking for him.  
  
(Now it was Harm's turn to get in Webb's face. By the look on Harm's face, he knew Harm wasn't joking either.)  
  
HARM: (Serious.) Before he kills her Webb, because if we don't, then I don't know what I'll have to do to you.  
  
AJ: And I'll let him.  
  
WEBB: We'll find her. We will.  
  
(He looked both of them over carefully, and knew they weren't kidding.)  
  
Fade out....  
  
Mac noticed that she didn't seem to have her usual sense of timing anymore. Nothing just seemed to matter to her anymore. Harm was dead, and he would never know how Mac had felt about him. She knew she had always loved him, but she wouldn't let herself get involved with him. Sure, there was that time in Australia, on the ferry, where she wouldn't have given it all up to be with him, and that time at her engagement party, when they let themselves get to carried away, and then after that....but he just couldn't let go. Then that day before she was abducted in his office... She knew that he did feel the same, but she couldn't let her heart be broken again. Not after Mic. Before she could think of anything else, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Palmer coming down the steps. Great, she thought to herself, just what I needed.  
  
PALMER: How are you today Colonel?  
  
MAC: Go to hell Palmer.  
  
PALMER: (Mocked being hurt.) Is that a nice thing to say to the man who is taking such good care of you?  
  
MAC: Taking care of me? You call abducting me, and keeping me tied up, taking care of me?  
  
PALMER: Yes.  
  
MAC: You're sick Palmer.  
  
PALMER: (With pride.) Yeah, I know.  
  
(When he stepped into the light, Mac noticed that he was wearing a tuxedo.)  
  
MAC: (Couldn't help asking.) Why all dressed up?  
  
(Palmer looked himself over.)  
  
PALMER: What do you think? Not to shabby? Rabb's funeral is today. I thought since our long history, I should put in appearance. Don't worry Colonel; I'll give him your best.  
  
(And before Mac could reply, he left.)  
  
MAC: (Whispering.) Damn.  
  
(Mac took a few deep breaths, and tried to hold back a sob.)  
  
MAC: (Whispering.) I love you Harm.  
  
Fade out....  
  
Three and a half months have passed since Mac had first disappeared, and they were getting no closer to Mac or Palmer. Since the Admiral told the staff the possibility of Mac being abducted, the office has become tenser. Mixed feelings about Mac and her disappearance were evident. Harm was waiting most impatiently for some kind of lead. He just had to find Mac. He couldn't let her down. Just then the phone rang. He jumped to answer it, hoping it was Webb with some sort of lead.  
  
HARM: Rabb.  
  
(Silence.)  
  
HARM: Hello?  
  
PALMER: Well Commander, its nice hearing from you.  
  
(Harm couldn't believe it. Just then Bud walked by his office, and stopped when he saw the look on Harm's face. Harm wrote on a piece of paper to get the Admiral in hear. Bud ran out, to get him.)  
  
HARM: Where is she Palmer?  
  
PALMER: Who?  
  
HARM: You know who. Where is Mac?  
  
PALMER: Yeah, I heard that she left. It's a shame. You two made such a good team.  
  
(Just then the Admiral and Sturgis walked in. Harm scribbled on the paper that it was Palmer. The Admiral left the office, and yelled to Tiner to get a trace on Harm's line and to get Webb over here. Sturgis sat down, and waited to here what Palmer would say. When he came back into Harm's office he closed the door. Harm put on the speaker.)  
  
HARM: Where is she Palmer?  
  
PALMER: I heard she is living well in Russia. Or was that Australia, with her ex fiancée. It's ashamed they broke up.  
  
(It was evident to both the Admiral and Sturgis, that Harm was about to lose it.)  
  
AJ: Palmer this is AJ Chegwidden, Judge Advocate General. We can make this real easy for you. Just tell us where Colonel Mackenzie is.  
  
PALMER: Can't do that Admiral.  
  
AJ: Why not?  
  
PALMER: Because if I let her go then I'll have to take someone else. Maybe you're daughter perhaps. Or maybe that little Roberts kid. I've been keeping an eye on you all.  
  
(Now the Admiral was about to lose it.)  
  
AJ: You touch them, and I'll-  
  
PALMER: Calm down. There safe; at least for now. But don't think they'll stay that way. Now you know what I want.  
  
AJ: And what is that?  
  
PALMER: The Commander.  
  
HARM: Where?  
  
PALMER: We'll talk soon.  
  
(Palmer laughs, and the hangs up. Sturgis, AJ and Harm sit down, all still trying to comprehend what just happened.)  
  
HARM: Sir we should make sure that the Robert's and your daughter are safe.  
  
AJ: Yeah. If he touches them...  
  
HARM: He already got to Mac.  
  
(Just then Webb walks in.)  
  
WEBB: What happened?  
  
HARM: You missed all the fun Webb, Palmer called.  
  
WEBB: What did he say?  
  
(As Sturgis and AJ filled him in on what happened, Harm walked over and stood in front of the window, he knew if he started crying, he didn't want them to see it.)  
  
WEBB: We couldn't get a trace on the call. But he'll call again, he wants Harm. He'll do anything to get him.  
  
AJ: We already knew that Webb.  
  
WEBB: I'll put some protection on the Robert's apartment, and make sure someone is watching there kid at all times. I'll call my guys in Italy, and make sure they do the same for you're daughter.  
  
(AJ got up, and stood in Webb's face, and spoke in a low threatening tone.)  
  
AJ: You damn well better.  
  
WEBB: We'll find them. We will.  
  
(They all looked at Harm, who still stood, looking out the window. They shared an exasperated look, when they saw a tear slide down his cheek.)  
  
Fade out...  
  
Mac sat curled up on the small cot, with her arms wrapped around her legs trying to figure out a way to escape. But her mind kept drifting back to Harm. How good it felt to be in his arms, how his kisses tasted, and how much she loved him. Then she thought about Palmer, the man who took all of that away from her. She would get revenge for locking her up, and for killing Harm. She knew that he didn't kill him, but if he didn't lock her up, then he wouldn't have been out driving and then wouldn't have gotten killed. Yes, she was defiantly going to kill Palmer. Just then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and she knew it was Palmer.  
  
PALMER: Ah Colonel, how are you this fine morning?  
  
MAC: Go to hell Palmer.  
  
PALMER: What? Are you not even interested to hear how your partner's funeral went? You know I talked to Lieutenant Roberts, and he thought that you would at least come back for the funeral.  
  
MAC: And no one knew who you were?  
  
PALMER: You know me, Mac. "The master of disguise" You should have seen his mother. She was crying so much.  
  
MAC: Shut up Palmer.  
  
PALMER: To bad you never even got to say goodbye.  
  
(When Mac didn't answer, he left. After she was sure that he was gone, she broke down into tears. Although she was so overcome by grief, she remembered a song that fit how she was feeling.  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see The part of you that's drifting over me And when I wake you're never there But when I sleep you're everywhere You're everywhere Just tell me how I got this far Just tell me why you're here and Who you are 'Cause every time I look You're never there And every time I sleep You're always there 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone I recognize the way you make me feel It's hard to think that You might not be real I sense it now, the water's getting deep I try to wash the pain away from me Away from me 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone And when I touch you're hand It's then I understand The beauty that's within It's now that we begin You always light my way I hope there never comes a day No matter where I go I always feel you so 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I catch my breath It's you I breathe You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone You're in everyone I see So tell me Do you see me?  
  
  
  
(As Mac dried her eyes, she knew she would never be alone. She knew that Harm would always be watching over her.)  
  
MAC: Oh Harm, where are you?  
  
(Just then Palmer came back downstairs. Without a word, he injected something into her arm. Before Mac could say anything, she fell asleep.)  
  
TBC:  
  
(A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated it last but I've just been so busy. If you can't already tell I will be wrapping up this story in the next two or three chapters. And maybe if I get a lot of reviews, I'll do a sequel.) 


	9. Plans

(A/N: Okay, so I think I need to explain to some people why I went down on corn critic so hard. I mean, after I wrote the forth chapter, I did cool down and swallow my pride. No I am not prefect, and yes I do know my stories aren't perfect. But if anyone sees something that I do wrong over and over again, I would appreciate it if you would e mail me and tell me about it. But I mean come on; who would go so low as to make fun of my English teacher? And from what I hear, there is no good story according to corn critic. And when you review, I do now accept any criticism, because all I want is motivation to keep writing. I just started this a little over a month ago, and I know I still have a long way to go. Standard disclaimer: Same as in last chapter.)  
  
Fade in.  
  
It was late, but in JAG, people were still working hard. Webb had got a trace on Palmers call, and now they needed a plan to get Mac out of there.  
  
"It's simple Admiral, we just get an extraction team, get Mac out of there, and take care of Palmer," Webb stated pushing back the notepad from the conference table.  
  
"No," Harm replied, while tapping his pen on the table. "I want Palmer gone for good this time. He can't keep getting to do this to me."  
  
"Harm is right. From what he has told me, this guy needs to be stopped." Sturgis said while standing up to stretch.  
  
"Marines."  
  
"What?" All three men looked at the Admiral.  
  
"We send in the marines. They get Mac out, and take care of Palmer, and whom ever he is working with."  
  
After a long silence, Sturgis finally spoke up, "Let's do it."  
  
"But we go to. I have a score to settle with Palmer."  
  
And so it was agreed.  
  
"Fine, I'll call in a team and we'll get this show on the road," Webb said whipped out his cell phone.  
  
Fade out.  
  
Across town, Clark Palmer and Lauren Singer were toasting to their perfect plan.  
  
"By the time this is over, nothing will be standing in my way to being the first women JAG."  
  
"I like a woman who knows what she wants," Palmer said stealing a quick kiss.  
  
"And I like a man who knows how to get things done. How long do you think it'll take for him to know, we're here?"  
  
"Not long; if I know our dear commander, he already has Agent Webb working on it. It shouldn't be more then a few days."  
  
"Then I think it's time for the Colonel to see who your silent partner is," she said heading for the basement stairs."  
  
TBC  
  
(A/N: This next part will take me longer, because I want the conversation between Mac and Singer to be a good one. Sorry this chapter was so short.) 


	10. You Must Be Mac

(A/N: So sorry for the delay in updating, and if you were impatiently waiting for Mac to get rescued, the wait is over. Standard disclaimers: Same as in last chapter.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Fade in.  
  
Mac was finding it harder and harder to believe that she was ever going to make it out of this place alive. With everyone thinking she had left on her own will, and Harm dead, she knew her days were numbered. But why go on? What would she have to go back to? It really wasn't worth it anymore without Harm. Most days, he was the reason that she came to work.  
  
Approaching footsteps broke her out of her trance, and she focused on the stairs. Her jaw dropped to the ground when she saw who was standing there, none other then Lauren Singer.  
  
"Lieutenant Singer?"  
  
"I'm glad you still recognized me Colonel."  
  
"What in the hell-"  
  
"Wondering what I'm doing here? Well it's kinda funny actually. I was so steamed about the Litrell case; you do remember that one, right?"  
  
"I remember."  
  
(That was the case that Mac had made Singer look like a fool in front of the members.)  
  
"So I was sitting in this coffee shop, trying to cool down, and this very handsome man walks in. We get to talking, and as it turns out we have some common acquaintances."  
  
"Palmer."  
  
"Yep, so we decide that the only way for me to get to the top is to take out the Admiral's pets. I didn't know that Commander Rabb would be so easy to take out. All it took was a drunk driver."  
  
"Singer when I get out of here-"  
  
"That's big talk for someone who is chained to a wall."  
  
"Well untie me and find out just what I am talking about."  
  
"No I like it this way better."  
  
(And with that, Singer began punching and kicking Mac until she was unconsciousness.)  
  
"You're not so tough now," she said as she headed for the stairs, to rejoin Clark.  
  
Fade out.  
  
With marines in place, harm, Sturgis, Webb, and the Admiral were ready to storm the building.  
  
"Everything ready Webb?"  
  
"Yes Admiral, there are no lose strings, and no chances for Palmer and his accomplice to get away."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Tear gas was thrown into the building, and the marines entered quickly. Everyone scattered, trying to secure the three story building. Harm and the Admiral went after Palmer, while Webb and two of the marines chased after the accomplice. Sturgis headed to the basement, trying to find Mac.  
  
With Palmer unconscious at the Admiral's feet, Webb walked over with a handcuffed Singer in toe.  
  
"Admiral, look at who I found."  
  
(Both harm and AJ stood there unbelieving.)  
  
"Singer what the hell is going on?"  
  
"I want a lawyer, sir."  
  
(Meanwhile in the basement)  
  
Mac was barely regaining consciousness, when she heard all the noise. Had someone come to rescue her? She held her breath, as she heard footsteps approaching. She saw a tall dark man in a Navy issued uniform come down the stairs, holding out his gun. He stole a quick glance at Mac, and continued to look around. Once he was sure the place was secure he holstered his gun, and walked over to her.  
  
"You must be Mac."  
  
TBC  
  
(A/N: Don't worry all; Mac will get back at Singer for beating the crap out of her. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I can't promise the next chapter will be out soon, but I'll try.) 


	11. Not So Tough Now

(A/N: About the question concerning why Sturgis said: "You must be Mac" In the third chapter when Sturgis came into the picture, he never knew Mac. Only what Harm told him. That's why he asked Mac that, because he wasn't sure if it was her or not. I hope this clears things up for you. If anyone has any questions, feel free to e mail me. Standard disclaimers: Same as in last chapter. Please read and review.)  
  
Fade in  
  
Mac looked at the man cautiously, not know if this was another one of Palmers head games or not. The man held up his hands and laughed.  
  
"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Commander Sturgis Turner; I came with Harm and the Admiral to get you out of here."  
  
"Harm is okay? He's alive?"  
  
"Yeah," Sturgis said slowly, not understanding why she would think different.  
  
"Where is he?" Mac said standing up, but she swayed slightly. Sturgis caught her by the elbows, and held her steady.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, let's get out of here, where is Palmer?"  
  
"They have him restrained upstairs."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
(Meanwhile upstairs)  
  
"What the hell is going on Singer?" The Admiral yelled.  
  
"Sir, I want a lawyer."  
  
"Singer, the best dam lawyer in the whole Navy won't help you out of this mess."  
  
"Where is Mac?" Harm asked.  
  
"I don't have to answer sir."  
  
Harm got up real close to her face, and talk in a low threatening voice, "If I were you, lieutenant, I would answer that."  
  
"Looking for someone Harm?" Sturgis asked walking up with Mac.  
  
"Mac!" he yelled. Not caring who was watching at the moment, he went over and hugged her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I will be," she broke of his embrace, and went over and stood in front of Singer. "Excuse me, sir," she said glanced at the Admiral for a moment, and the punched Singer, knocking her on her six. "You're not so tough now."  
  
"Admiral did you see that!"  
  
"See what lieutenant? You really should watch where you are going next time."  
  
"Yeah, those doors can be a real killer when you walk into them," Webb added.  
  
"Now I know you're okay Mac," Harm laughed.  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here; sergeant!" he yelled to the marine standing by the door.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Get these two out here. Confine them to the brig, until charges can be brought up."  
  
"Aye, aye, sir," he said taking Singer by the arm. Two other marines picked Palmer off of the floor, and carried him into the waiting van.  
  
"So what in the hell happened Mac?" The Admiral asked turning to her."  
  
"I'd be glad to answer that for you sir, but right now I really need a cup of coffee."  
  
"Fine, let's go back to JAG and we can straighten this out. This night has been hell."  
  
"Yes sir," Harm answered taking Mac's hand and walking out behind the rest of the group.  
  
TBC  
  
(I'm almost done! I think the next chapter will be my last. Should I do a sequel? It's up to you guys. Please read and review.) 


	12. Starting A New Chapter In Our Lives

(A/N: I know this is a short chapter (Nothing new) But it is my very last chapter. Standard disclaimers: Same as in all the other chapters. LOL. Please read my comments at the end of the chapter.)  
  
Fade in.  
  
(JAG)  
  
With everything explained, and charges being filled against Singer, everyone was readily to head home for some well deserved sleep. Harm offered to drive Mac home, seeing as she had no way else of getting there.  
  
The car ride was silent; Harm was just content of knowing that Mac was safe and finally where she belonged. He grabbed her hand entwined his fingers with her. He smiled when he felt her give his hand a small squeeze. Stealing a quick glance at her, he admired how good she looked, even though she had been kidnapped for almost three months.  
  
Mac sighed when she finally entered her apartment. It gave a new meaning of the term, 'home sweet home'. She was surprised to see that everything had been cleaned. After being gone for so long, she figured that there would be rotting food in the fridge, and piles of dust everywhere. She gave Harm a curious glance, but he just shrugged and smiled.  
  
"Well hell Mac, someone had to pick up the slack. I didn't want you to come home to a messy apartment," he teased.  
  
"Thank you Harm," she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Harm responded by giving her one of his famous flyboy grins. "No problem Ninja Girl."  
  
"Where is Jingo?"  
  
"He's been staying at my place; I think he likes all the health food I've been feeding him."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
Harm only smiled.  
  
"It will take me weeks to get him back to the junk food!" She faked being hurt.  
  
They laughed a minute, and then there was an awkward silence, as they both sat down.  
  
"I missed you Sarah," he whispered. She was about to say something but he stopped her. "No, please Mac I have to say this."  
  
She nodded, and took his hand.  
  
"When I first found out you were gone, I didn't know what to think. I spent every minute of every hour looking for you; I never gave up. I hurt so badly when I read your note (After a minute of silence.) I just didn't want to believe that you had left me. (But he quickly added.) That you had left without saying goodbye. I can't believe that it took me so long to find out what was staring me in the face. Not knowing where you were-if you were okay, scared me.  
  
"You know I blamed myself. Maybe if I had been there with you, if I had known Palmer was going to escape-"  
  
Sensing that Mac was going to say something he shook his head at her, and went on.  
  
"I know Mac-I know. It wasn't my fault, but when you love someone so much, you just want to protect them. But I know Mac you don't need protecting, they do." He laughed at his own joke, while Mac stared at him.  
  
"I meant it Sarah. I do love you. I'm so sorry that I've hurt you, and that it's taken me so long to tell you. But I promise you, I will spend every minute of every day reminding you."  
  
"I love you to Harm."  
  
He leaned over and gave her a tender kiss that escalated into a desperate need. After seeming forever they pulled away, still holing on to each other.  
  
"Will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
"What?" Harm asked not knowing if he heard her right.  
  
"Will you stay with me tonight? Just please hold me Harm."  
  
"Forever," he whispered, pulling her into his arms; "Forever."  
  
The End  
  
(A/N: Yea! I'm done! Please read and review. Thank you all so much for ALL of the reviews. This is one of the first stories I posted, and the very first one I finished. I'm still mulling over the idea of a sequel, please give me feedback, and any ideas you might have. This would be greatly appreciated.) 


End file.
